Falling from the first step I take
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: James is having these dreams, over and over again, about a girl, but everytime he wakes up he forgets who the girl is. Strangly, the same thing happens to Tilly. James II xOC
1. c1

_**F**__ailing from the first step I take,_

Era: Next Generation.

C. 1. ---

_  
The first thing you think about when you wake up at the morning is a big source of who you are._

I opened my eyes._  
_'Tilly.'  
I groaned and closed my eyes again, trying to get back to sleep.  
I wanted to go back to the dream where Tilly was lying in my knee, reading a book, with me stroking her hair…  
Door opens,

"Oi, James! Better wake up now, Timmy cancelled the practice and wants to meet the whole team in the Common room in 15 minutes!"

Door closes.

"Fuck."

God, I hate Tuesdays. I know people usually hate Mondays, but I think Mondays are all right. But Tuesdays...  
Seriously! Tuesdays suck. On Tuesdays, we usually have Quidditch-practice at 5 am, and then we come back to the Common Room at 7 am, take a shower, down to the Great Hall for some breakfast, then the schedule. Potions at the morning. Double Charms. Late Lunch. Potions again. Double Divination.

Tuesdays suck.

I opened my eyes again, and tried to remember my dream. Everything was just a foggy mess of blurry pictures.  
Door opens again

"Come on James, UP, UP, UP!"

"Oh shut up J.T…"

J.T is my best friend. John Thomas. J.T, it makes perfect sense, right? He's tall, has big green eyes and a big, black afro. It's the most awesome hair in the history!  
He too plays Quidditch in the Gryffindor team, as a beater. I'm chaser by the way.

"Oh, someone's a bit grumpy today!" J.T teased, and sat down on the foot of my bed.

"Move…"

"Nope, not until you tell me why you're on this happy, positive mood today!" Yeah, that's my J.T, always so happy and sarcastic.

"I had this dream… I can't remember it now… but it was a great dream…."

"Oh, gee, when I asked that totally no-sarcastic question I expected an answer I would understand!"

I smiled, and rolled my eyes,

"I'll get up now, OK?"

"That's the spirit James!" J.T smiled and stood up. I sighed.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter, there will be none of that! I will have to punish you now!"

"No… please J.T, don't-" Too late. The moron starts to sing.

The thing is, he sings quite well. But he knows which songs I like, and which songs I just can't stand. And, he can also make them sound like something… porno…

"Baby, Oh, Baby, Oh! Hit me Baby, one more time!"  
"OK, OK, I'll get up!" I screamed, and jumped out of bed. But oh, he didn't stop.  
"Baby, My loneliness is killing me…." He moaned, and walked over to the door,  
"Oh, James! You know exactly the right places, Oh, JAMES!"  
"Oh shut up J.T, everyone heard it before!" someone down in the Common room called.  
"Fine. Come on James, everyone has already seen you in your underwear, so you don't have to change!"  
I rolled my eyes and followed my best friend downstairs.

Fuck.  
I hate Tuesdays.

--

"James…"

I opened my eyes, moaning at the morning light whish was shimmering through the window.  
I rolled over to my left, looking at the clock. _6am_. Geeze, what a great time to wake up…  
I wonder what I dreamed about… It was a good dream, however.

I sat up, ruffling my hair. You know, it's kind of practical to have short hair sometimes. I don't have to brush it like my roommates have to. I can just run my fingers through it, and Voila!

"Tilly! You're awake! Come on, get up! I was just going to wake you up, Timmy wants to meet us down in the common room!" Marie said from her usual place, in front of the mirror.

Marie is my best friend in the whole world. She's so nice, funny, she's great at Divination… and she's one of my Quidditch mates; she's Keeper, while I'm a beater.  
The only bad thing about Marie is that she's such a morning person… I mean, is it so horrible to actually get some sleep once in a while?

"Mmh…"

"Tilly, come on! Hurry up, he wanted to meet us immediately!" Marie said again, and went over to my bed.

"Yeah, I'm on my way… I just hate to say goodbye to my sleep…" I said, and pulled of the covers, left my warm and comfy bed and pulled on a Big sized t-shirt.

"So, I'm ready to go." Marie smiled at me and ruffled my hair, whish she knows I hate.

"Good, let's go."

And so we left. Snuffles.

I hate mornings.

"Where's Tilly and Marie?" Timmy shouted just as we stepped in to the common room.

"Right here, boss." I said, and sat down next to James and J.T., with James looking just as tired as me.

"Don't you look fancy in that t-shirt, really girly Til." Jimmy said, smiling at me. Marie laughed and sat down next to me, pulling her hair up in a pony tail.

"OK, the reason I wanted to meet you here is that Dumbledore announced that there will be a Christmas-dance."

"What?!"

"Yes, Chi, a Christmas-dance. I expect you to show your best sides, since McGonagall is on my back 24/7 about new Quidditch tactics, so I wouldn't want her on my back about how Gryffindor's Quidditch team can't behave them self and dance. OK?"

"So… what is it for a kind of dance?" James asked, and Jimmy shrugged.

"Dunno. You'll meet McGonagall at 2pm, James, and all the rest of you 6th years, and I think 5th year's going to meet her at 5pm… I dunno, you'll know at breakfast."

"Hm…"

"Is it a casual dance?" Marie asked, and all heads turned to her. God, I hope it's not a casu-

"Yepp. You'll have to dress up in fancy dress robes, all you lots."

"Oh my fucking God…" James said, and the rest of the guys sighed.

"Come on, it won't be that bad!" I said, trying to sound cheery, whish failed miserably.

"Yeah… right, Tilly, whatever you say…" J.T said, and smiled at James, who was still silently cursing God.

Whatever he had to do with the thing.

.


	2. c2

_Hi everyone! No chatty-chatty here, on with the disclaimer, which is presented by my dear friends, ER and Rasmus!__**puppy-eyes**__  
Me: Aw man (those puppy-eyes…)… fine.  
__Rasmus + ER: yees!  
__And I sat in Rasmus knee for the rest of the day. -.-'_  
On with the story!

Rasmus: Sofia, c'mon, you have to!  
Me: No, Rasmus give it up…  
ER: Pleeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee? I'm begging you!  
Rasmus: Double-begging!

**C. 2**

_Every song ends, but is that a reason not to enjoy the music?_

Fuck. Could this day get any worse?

J.T, Marie, Tilly and I were making our way down to the Great Hall after our meeting with Jimmy.

"I mean, come on! A dance? A casual dance?"

"Oh give up already, James, it won't be that bad!" J.T said, since I had complained about this dance thing since we left the common room.

"Of course you don't think so, you dancing-moron."

Yepp. Did I forgot to mention that? J.T, the singing beater of Gryffindor, is also a very good dancer.  
Seriously. Sure, I guess I have a pretty good voice, but dancing? No way, it's to movingly, and swingingly, and… just, no. No.

I sighed and ruffled my hair. My hair is awesome. I've got dads hair, it's all spicy, and cool, and ruffled-all-the-time.  
And, it's black! I mean, what if I had got mums red hair? Wouldn't be that sexy with a tall boy with brown eyes, a true Quidditch-body, a winning smile and red hair? Ew.

"James? Are you thinking about how great your hair is again?" Tilly interrupted, to which I stuck out my tough to.

"No, of course not my dear Tilly. Why, you think it's great?" I smirked at her as she blushed,

"No, I don't. I like red haired boys."

Ouch. That hurted, since I was 50% away from being a red haired boy.

"Aw, come on! You know you love my-"

"James!"

I turned around and saw my little sister, who I swear I'll protect from all bad things in life, like horrible books and dates with a certain Malfoy.

"Hi Lily, what's up?" I said and ruffled her hair,

"James! I just got May to fix it! Arrgh!" She screamed and stuck her tough out.

"Oh, is it a family-thing to stuck out toughs, James?" Tilly laughed from behind me, whish I ignored.

"Sorry, Lily. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'll just ask Marie instead! Ha!" She said, smirked (oh she spends way to much time with that Malfoy-kid) and ran of to Marie and J.T, leaving Tilly and me alone.

...

"So… How are you?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.  
Do you know how hard it is to start a conversation with someone who you barely talked to, and you've been in the same House as him for what, 6 years?

"Uh… I'm good, you?"

"Pretty much the same, you know…"

"Yeah…"

..

I mean, come on! How hard can it be to have a normal conversation with someone. I mean, we're not friends or anything, but…

...

"What do you think of this dance-thing?"  
James looked up at me and laughed,

"Well, I can't say I'll be the best dancer there, but it's a pretty good idea to have a Christmas dance, you know."  
I nodded and laughed with him  
"Yeah, I totally agree!" He gave me a look, and said

"I didn't think you where that fun and all… but you are." He smiled at me and we continued our way down to the Great Hall.

....

"Good night J.T. Sweet dreams!"

"Yeah, g'night James…"

That's how every day ends. And 5 seconds later, J.T sleeps…

Yeah. Told yah so! Hahahah!  
Maybe I should get some sleep… I rolled over to my left, and lay there trying to sleep. It didn't work.  
Sigh.  
Maybe right is a better sleeping position tonight?

No, apparently not.  
OK, how about a resume of the day, inside my head?  
Yeah, that will work, even Dumbledore would sleep through that…

So, when Tilly and I got down to the Great Hall, after an hour of slow walking, small chatting quality time. We ate breakfast, and went to Potions.  
The whole day went perfectly fine, actually…  
Mmh, I feel sleepy…

...

"Come on, Tilly, hurry up!"

"You go ahead, I'm right behind you!"

"I won't leave without you, I-"

he was cut out by a loud crash from the right, he turned, he ducked…  
he ducked too late.

"JAMES!"

I woke up, scared to death. Where was James?

I hurried out of bed, rushed out of my room, down the stairs, into the common room, up the boys stairs, door nr 2…

"JAMES!" I threw the 6th year-boys door open with a load bang.

"AAH!" Three different male voices screamed back, but I ignored them, and rushed over to the second bed, nearest the window…

"JAMES!"

"Uh… hi, Tilly?" He yawned and sat up in his bed, ruffling his already messy hair.

"What time is it?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Who ARE you?"

"It's Tilly, you motherfucker!"

"Oh… Hello Tilly!"

"Pete, go back to sleep…"

"Guys, shut up!" I yelled, and the boys shut up. Ha.

"James, are you all right?"

"Yeah… I guess… why?" He asked me suspiciously, and yawned again.  
"Uh… I thought you were… uh, never mind…" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, damn it Tilly, get a grip on yourself!  
"OK… whatever, can I go back to sleep now?"  
"Uh… yeah, I'll just… uh, yeah…"

I backed away from his bed, with my deep-red face (damn), and ran for the door.

---

_Yepp. That's chapter T__WO, people!  
How are you doing? It's been a while since I was on here, but now I am. He he.  
Anyway! So, what did you think of this chapter? _

_Weird? Yeah, I think so too. But I'm going to put the blame on the last week, which… wasn't my best week this far, so yeah.  
Review? Nex chapter _will _be better, I promies._


End file.
